Tartaros
|master=E.N.D. |s-class mages= |type=Dark Guild |location=Cube }} Tartarus (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu) is one of the three major Dark Guilds and a member of the Balam Alliance, alongside Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 12 History Despite there not being any factual knowledge of the Guild, such as their base of operations or the count of their members, it is said by few witnesses that they are a group that gathers to worship Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Page 16 According to Warrod Sequen, they may have one of the Books of Zeref in their possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Page 17 Location and Building The Tartarus guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tartarus headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. Silver Fullbuster, one of Tartarus' core members, described the entire building as "a sickening piece of architecture".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 1 This castle itself is located on a floating island, shaped like, as well as named, Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 18 Goal The goal of Tartarus is to use a weapon called Face to wipe out all magic from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 15 The reason for their intent to take away Magic from the continent is so that they can gather Curse power in order to revive their Master E.N.D.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 3 They would then with their Master return to their creator Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 5 Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Zeref in order to kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Page 9 Strength One of their members, the Devil Slayer Silver, was able to freeze the entire Sun Village, its giant occupants, and even the Flame Dragon Atlas Flame, alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Another member, Jackal, single-handedly killed the entirety of the Magic Council (with the exception of Doranbolt) in a few explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-16 According to Cobra, all members of Tartarus are Demons from the Books of Zeref, with the strongest Demon, E.N.D., being their leader.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 Members Trivia *Tartarus, in Greek mythology, is a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld. References Navigation Category:Dark Guilds